


AEKI

by GeniusCactus



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Domestic Fluff, IKEA, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniusCactus/pseuds/GeniusCactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tezuka has a new arch nemesis</p>
            </blockquote>





	AEKI

Last time he and Fuji went to AEKI, Fuji said he ‘just needed to run in’ and get a new pot for his cactus. They ended up spending 2 hours roaming around that maze, buying a new coffee table, and eating at the food court.

After their coffee table breaks, Tezuka doesn’t understand why Fuji continues to frequent AEKI. The store’s only strong point is the food court’s decadent meatballs.

Fuji’s AEKI catalogue sits precariously on their now downwardly sloping coffee table. Leaning back in their AEKI couch, Tezuka picks up the catalogue just to see what other types of scams this company is trying. 'Low low prices, same great quality,’ the cover reads. A young girl is pictured reading a book in a living room that looks like a replica of his and Fuji’s. The back of the catalogue has coupons for the meatballs. When Fuji isn’t looking he will shamelessly rip them out and pocket them.

Fuji has dog-eared nearly ever other page, circling and sticky noting a bunch of random looking items. Maybe over 100. “You’re planning to buy all of these?” Tezuka asks tonelessly, not letting any emotion show through his voice. But inside he is wondering how Fuji could stand to buy any more furniture from AEKI, especially when he has a boyfriend who’s been known to dabble in the art of woodworking!

“What gives you the impression I’m planning to buy **any** of them?” Fuji counters from his favorite AEKI easy chair.

“Items are circled and page corners are folded down, a classic sign.”

“I was just looking. Like window shopping, but with magazines,” Fuji says, “I like the aesthetic.”

Window-shopping is another one of Fuji’s ‘fun’ pastimes. The first time Fuji asked him to go window-shopping, Tezuka took it literally and thought they were going to buy some new windowpanes. The reality is much less exciting. You go in to a shop, pray they have chairs, and wait for the other person to look through a bunch of items at a snail’s pace. They never buy anything. Sometimes you get to play tennis afterwards.

The following weekend Fuji announces that he’s going out to AEKI with his sister. “It won’t take too long,” he says, “We’re just going to grab a lamp for her new place.”

_Why bother to go to the shop when you have the catalogue right here? The catalogue delivers…and it has coupons!_

“I’ll be home for dinner,” Fuji waves as he heads out the front door.

_It’s only 2:00pm, you’d better be home for dinner._

As soon as the door shuts, Tezuka hurries over to Fuji’s collection of AEKI catalogues. Just as he suspected, Fuji has already cut the coupons from the latest issue out for himself.

_Darn. I let my guard down._

Fuji arrives home at 6:30pm, just in time for dinner. “They had a sale,” Fuji chatters merrily, setting a mysterious brown box down on their AEKI kitchen table. Tezuka peers inside the box. It’s a tea set.

They already have one of those.

“It was on sale,” Fuji says again as if Tezuka didn’t hear him the first time. He pulls a teacup out of the box and proudly shows it to Tezuka. The cup is in the shape of a cactus. Of course it is.

“A great find like this on sale? Lucky me!” Fuji sings, stuffing the box into one of their already too full kitchen cabinets.

This has to stop.

Tezuka comes to the conclusion that, building something himself is the best way to prove to Fuji the carelessness of the AEKI enterprise. For normal people it might be too much of a challenge, but since Tezuka is ~~a Mary Sue~~ _crafty_ it’s a piece of cake.

1 week later Tezuka has built the coffee table of his dreams.

“It’s nice,” Fuji says, sitting directly on the brand new coffee table, “but if people didn’t think you were obsessed with tennis before they certainly will now.”

The table is perfectly round and the curved marbling of the wood on the edges makes it look just a little like a tennis ball. Tezuka’s mouth slightly curves upwards, it wasn’t intentional, but he is pleased with the outcome.

Fuji pats down a seat next to him on the coffee table. “Let’s see if this one will break like the other one,” Fuji says, taking off his shirt and throwing it haphazardly onto the AEKI easy chair.

Tezuka frowns, remembering the unconventional way they broke the AEKI coffee table. It was perhaps a bit careless of them. **But** , his coffee table is of much better quality and far sturdier than **anything** from AEKI. This is a perfect opportunity to demonstrate that to Fuji.

They do some very risqué things on that coffee table.

It doesn’t break.

_Game and set. Winner Tezuka Kunimitsu._

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the fact that Fuji likes to read interior design magazines and Tezuka likes woodworking
> 
> Also, AEKI is IKEA backwards if you didn't get that already
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
